


the one where sonja is left out

by pansexuaIeven



Series: the ones inspired by FRIENDS [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: But Even and Isak have some fun, F/M, Inspired by FRIENDS, Isak and Sonja do not have sex, M/M, Multi, Neither do Even and Sonja, Poor Sonja, Sonja POV, Threesome - F/M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansexuaIeven/pseuds/pansexuaIeven
Summary: Sonja and Even invite Even's friend Isak to participate in a threesome with them. Too bad Even and Isak forget Sonja is even there during it.(or, a fic inspired by Ross' ill-fated threesome on Friends)





	the one where sonja is left out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w1ldestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ldestdreams/gifts).



> This entire fic was inspired by my girl Taylor (@adamstrology on twitter) who brought up the television show Friends, where Ross and his wife had a threesome with another woman, only for Ross' wife and the other woman to completely leave him out of the sex. I thought it would be something fun and funny to do with Even, Sonja and Isak and here we are.

When Even first proposed the idea of a threesome to her, Sonja was skeptical at first. She had never been the type of person who was interested in participating in something like that. However, after discussing it more with Even, she began to see the merits behind it. Even and her had been together for a few years by that point, and the sex had been lacking recently. It seemed like they both just did it out of habit rather than actual chemistry and desire. Plus, though Even had known he was pansexual for about a year now, he had not yet had the opportunity to explore his attraction to guys. Sonja thought it would be nice to give him the opportunity to do that while simultaneously helping to make their relationship stronger. Therefore, after talking thoroughly through it with Even and considering it for a couple weeks more, Sonja finally agreed to having a threesome with another guy. 

Sonja thought it would be hard to find someone willing to participate in the threesome. It wasn’t an easy thing to approach with most people, particularly when many guys weren’t open to hooking up with other guys. However, to her surprise, Even found someone to be in the threesome with them within only a few days. His name was Isak, someone that Even had met when he had transferred to Nissen a few months prior. Sonja had only met Isak a few times, but him and Even were pretty good friends and he seemed nice and funny. Isak was two years younger than her and Even, but he was cute and she was attracted enough to be comfortable having sex with him. 

“So, why did Isak agree to this threesome again? It’s not like weird for him or anything?” Sonja asked Even as she looked in a mirror in her bedroom, putting on makeup in preparation for Isak to come over. 

“Oh, well, I just kind of mentioned it in passing one day while we were talking at school. Then he asked more about it, so I basically explained the whole situation behind me wanting to explore my sexuality and he was willing to help me- I mean us- out.” 

“So, is he bisexual or pansexual then?” 

“No, I don’t think so. He kind of has a reputation at Nissen for hooking up with a lot of girls and he hasn’t mentioned anything to me about being attracted to guys, so I think he’s straight.”

“Wow, he sounds like a good friend then. Most straight guys aren’t cool with hooking up with another guy, you know?” 

“Yeah, Isak’s great.” Even said, carefully averting his gaze from where Sonja was trying to make eye contact with him in the mirror. Sonja observed him for a moment as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She had known Even long enough to know when he was nervous. And it was natural to be nervous, a threesome was a pretty intimidating thing for anyone to partake in. Especially when her and Even had been together as long as they had and had not physically done anything with another person in years, much less Even ever hooking up with a guy. But what Sonja didn’t understand is why Even was attempting to try to hide his nervousness from her. It didn’t make sense. However, before Sonja could ask Even about it, there was a knock at the door. Isak was here. 

“I’ll get it.” Even said quickly, getting up and leaving the room before Sonja could say anything else. Sonja could hear Even open the door and greet Isak, then the faint sounds of a brief conversation as they walked together back towards her room a minute or so later. As Isak came into view, Sonja saw the nervousness written all over his face. Even went to sit back on the bed, but Isak stayed close to the doorway, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, unable to really make eye contact with her or Even. A tense atmosphere immediately settled over the entire room as everyone realized that they were really about to do this.

“Hi, Isak.” Sonja said kindly, hoping that she would be able to help relax him by striking up a conversation. “Thanks for agreeing to this, you didn’t have to. I know it’s kind of weird and all, but we appreciate it.” 

“Hey, Sonja.” replied Isak as he fiddled with the strings of his hoodie nervously. “Nah, it’s no problem. I mean, Even’s a good friend and um, once he explained it, I understood completely. I don’t mind helping a friend out, you know? Even’s been there for me through a lot of shit with my family, so this is the least I can do for him.” 

“Well, still, it’s really nice of you.” 

“Yeah, thanks Isak.” Even cut in, smiling easily at Isak. Isak darted his eyes quickly at Even and a light blush appeared over his cheeks as he simply nodded in reply, a small shy smile breaking through. 

“So….how should we do this?” Sonja asked, wanting to take initiative and get things moving. Further conversation would probably do nothing to really lessen the awkwardness of the situation. The only thing they could do to cut the tension in the room was to do it already. 

“Um, well, maybe I should start by kissing Isak?” Even said. Sonja didn’t miss how Isak’s eyes immediately snapped up and back to Even at that. “I think it’s probably best to just break the ice as fast as possible, and since things between me and Isak could be the most awkward part of this whole thing, we should kiss right away to make sure this is something both of us will be cool with, you know?” 

Sonja nodded in agreement. It did make sense. If Isak wasn’t okay kissing a guy, then he definitely wouldn’t be okay having sex with a guy, and that was something they should find out before things progressed too far. 

“What do you think, Isak? Sound good to you?” Sonja asked. Isak bit his lip for a moment, considering. 

“Uh….yeah. I think that sounds good. Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.”

Sonja could see Isak was still nervous, but he looked a little more excited now. Even smiled at Isak’s words, and slowly went to get up off the bed. Sonja watched from across the room as he approached Isak, feeling apprehensive, knowing that things were finally about to begin. As Even stood in front of Isak, Sonja watched as Even gently put his hand on Isak’s chin and lifted his head until Isak’s eyes met his own. Even gave Isak a reassuring grin and Isak returned it with a tiny smile of his own. 

“Okay?” Even asked Isak quietly. 

“Okay.” 

And with that, Even was slowly leaning in until his lips softly met Isak’s in a sweet kiss. As Sonja watched, Even’s hands moved until one was in Isak’s hair and the other was on Isak’s cheek, his fingers gently stroking. Isak awkwardly stood with his own hands by his side for a few moments as they kissed, but then he hesitantly lifted them and pressed them onto Even’s hips and gave a small squeeze. Sonja wasn’t sure, but she thought she heard Even let out a low noise at that. Isak then gave a quiet gasp in response, and Sonja saw Even take advantage of Isak’s open mouth to deepen the kiss by putting his tongue in. And that was definitely a moan that Isak let out then as he returned the favor and lifted his hands up to tangle in Even’s hair and pull slightly. 

Sonja was heartened to see that Isak wasn’t going to be weird about having to kiss a guy, that they would be able to all do this and Even would be able to really explore his sexuality in a way he hadn’t been able to do yet. This looked like it was going to be fun, and now it was time for her to join in since Isak seemed receptive to having to hook up with Even. She walked up to the still kissing pair, reaching up to gently pull Even off of Isak so she could get involved in the action. However, Even wasn’t going easily, so Sonja had to put a little more force into it to get their kiss to break. Once she got the two separated, Even opened his eyes, looking a little hazily at Sonja with swollen lips. Sonja smiled at him. 

“My turn now.” she said easily, looking at Isak as she put her arms around him and crowded into his space. Isak’s eyes got wide as he looked back at her and he suddenly looked nervous again. Huh. That was little odd. He must feel weird about hooking up with Even’s girlfriend right in front of him. Sonja figured it would be best not to openly acknowledge it, and instead show Isak that Even really was fine with this. 

Sonja leaned in and kissed Isak, cognizant of Even’s eyes on them, watching. Isak didn’t kiss back for a few moments, but just when Sonja was about to pull away and ask Isak what was going on, he finally let out a sigh and began to move his lips against Sonja’s. Sonja could feel that Isak was still a bit stiff, but he wasn’t a bad kisser, not at all. She smiled against Isak’s lips then licked against his bottom lip, trying to gain entrance into his mouth. Isak opened his mouth to her and their tongues tangled together lazily. Sonja moaned as she began to move Isak backwards towards the bed to let things progress further. However, she was surprised when Isak was suddenly pulled off of her. She opened her eyes and saw Even stroking Isak’s back, looking at him with something like adoration in his eyes. 

“I think you guys were bonding a bit too much here. Almost forgetting about me, huh?” 

“Never.” Isak said, shyly reaching out to pull Even back to him. Sonja watched as the two boys began kissing again. This time, things got heated quickly as Even pushed Isak back onto the bed, finishing the job that Sonja had started. Sonja sat down next to them, letting her hands stroke across Even’s back as he continued to make out with Isak. Even gently shoved Isak until he went from sitting on the bed to lying stretched completely out on his back. Even went to get on top of Isak, but before he could, Sonja put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around so that they could kiss some. 

However, they hadn’t been kissing for more than ten seconds before Sonja felt a tug at Even’s arm. She opened her eyes and saw that Isak was watching Even and her with a strange look in his eyes as he continued pulling at Even’s arm from where he was laying, letting out a needy noise. Smiling, Even turned to look at Isak as well then returned to his previous task of climbing on top of Isak so they could begin making out again. By this point, Sonja was feeling a bit awkward but she moved further up on the bed so she could run her hands over the parts of Isak’s upper body that she was able to reach, trying to insert herself into what was going on. 

When Even broke the kiss to gather his breath, Sonja reached for the hem of Isak’s shirt, beginning to pull it up to remove it. When Even saw when she was trying to do, he looked at Isak for confirmation that he was fine with this. Isak gave a tiny nod, and Even’s hands went to join Sonja’s in taking Isak’s shirt off. Once it was off, Sonja admired Isak’s bare chest. He was fitter than she imagined him to be and it looked good on him. Even seemed to also appreciate it, judging by the way he moaned and began rubbing his hands all over Isak’s chest as he leaned in to press kisses against Isak’s neck. Isak let out a raspy moan of his own as he raised his hands to pull Even’s shirt off as well.

“Your turn.” Sonja could hear Isak softly say as he let out a breathy laugh, wrapping his legs around Even’s hips.

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Sonja said. “Come on Even, we can’t let Isak be the only shirtless one here.” 

At the sound of her voice, both Isak and Even turned to look at Sonja. They looked dazed, almost like they had forgotten she was there. As they looked, Sonja took advantage of their attention to pull off her top, leaving her in her best lace bra that she knew she looked good in. She watched as Isak’s eyes quickly darted to her breasts, then away again. 

“Wow, you really are shy, aren’t you?” Sonja laughed. “Such a gentleman.” She leaned in to kiss Isak again, grabbing one of his hands to place it on her breast to show him it was okay to touch her. Curiously, Isak still just let his hand limply rest there, not really doing much with it. Even cleared his throat and Isak and Sonja broke apart to see that he had taken his shirt off as well. Sonja heard Isak let out a quiet “Fuck” as he took in the sight of Even’s bare chest. 

Sonja got up on her knees to kiss Even some more, not wanting to neglect her boyfriend. After a moment, she could feel Isak’s hands beginning to roam Even’s chest in exploration. All too soon, Even broke away from her to start kissing Isak again. Sonja watched as Isak wrapped his arms around Even’s shoulders, seeming glad to pick up where they had left off. Sonja felt awkward, just sitting there watching as the two boys seemed to get wrapped up in each other. Finally, when she saw Even begin kissing down Isak’s chest towards his pants, she seized her chance to reinsert herself into things.

“Are you ready for that, Isak?” she asked, noticing how Even and Isak jumped at the sound of her voice. She felt annoyance begin to creep over her as it became apparent that they had forgotten she was even there. 

“Ready for what?” replied Isak after a few moments where he seemed to have to collect his thoughts. 

“For your pants to come off and for things to really begin?” Sonka smirked sexily at Isak as she moved her hands to Isak’s jeans, preparing to unbutton them. 

“Oh...uh….I mean…..sure.”

Sonja was a little puzzled by Isak’s hesitation, especially since he had a reputation for hooking up with so many girls. She figured it must still be some residual nerves though, and unbuttoned Isak’s jeans after receiving his agreement. Even helped her pull the jeans down and off and Sonja moved her hand to touch Isak’s erection through his boxers. Isak jumped a little, seeming startled by her touch. She looked at Isak to try and get a read on if he was okay, but he refused to meet her eyes. She rubbed at him for a minute, and was confused when it seemed like Isak’s erection was getting smaller under her hand, rather than bigger. However, before she could ask Isak about it, Even pushed her hand to the side and began rubbing Isak’s erection himself. Immediately, Isak let out a load groan, throwing an arm over his face in obvious pleasure. 

Huh. Seems Sonja was wrong about Isak being uncomfortable after all, judging by his reaction to Even’s touch. Sonja went to kiss Even as he continued his ministrations on Isak. However, Even didn’t really seem to put much effort into returning her kiss, only barely moving his lips against hers. Finally, he pulled away and Sonja noticed that Even had pulled down Isak’s boxers while he had been kissing her, leaving Isak bare and exposed. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Even asked Isak. Isak, who had pulled his arm away from his face at some point and had been staring at Even in amazement, nodded in affirmation. 

“I want this, Even.” 

With that, Even smiled then leaned down and wrapped his lips around Isak and began to give him a blowjob. Isak’s hips immediately bucked off of the bed in pleasure and Even held onto them to keep Isak still. Sonja went to move up the bed to kiss Isak, not seeing another way to get involved. However, when Isak noticed her move towards him, he put his arm over his face again as he groaned in pleasure, effectively covering his lips and preventing her from kissing him. Sonja stopped her movements and simply sat there, not sure what to do at this point.

As the minutes went on where Sonja continued to watch Even blow Isak and Isak progressively get more and more into it, writhing around on the bed and moaning with his eyes closed, she wondered why she was even there. It was obvious neither boy was interested in touching her with the other there. She had instigated every physical act between herself and the boys, and neither of them had paid attention to her for more than a minute or two before returning to the other boy. She let out a deep and obnoxiously loud sigh to see if either Even or Isak noticed. They didn’t even flinch, still caught up in the blowjob Even was giving Isak. Sonja then decided to try coughing loudly. Still nothing. Finally, Sonja went to her last resort. 

“Well, I’m just gonna go make a snack then I guess…” she said, waiting for one of them to stop her or at least acknowledge her as she got off the bed. To her annoyance, Isak and Even didn’t give any inclination that they had even noticed her standing up, much less her speaking to them. She observed them for another moment more then gave another long and loud sigh as she stomped out of the room in anger. 

Once in the kitchen, Sonja stopped to gather her thoughts. This was utterly fucked up. She had agreed to a threesome with Even to help him and their relationship out, and now him and Isak had basically ignored her the entire time. It looked like Isak wasn’t so straight after all, despite what Even had said. Sonja considered if she should stop them and kick Isak out, but ultimately decided it wouldn’t be worth it. Even and Isak had already started having sex, and it’s not like things could progress much further than they already had. Plus, Sonja should just let Even get this out of his system. He was clearly just over enthusiastic about finally getting to hook up with a guy, and that’s why he had paid so much attention to Isak. Yeah, that was it. It had nothing to do with him not wanting Sonja anymore, Sonja was sure of it. She needed to let Even have this, then things would be fine. 

Feeling comforted by these thoughts, Sonja began making food for herself and waited for them to be done, turning on some music to block out the loud moans she could still hear coming from her room. Despite expecting them to finish up relatively quickly, Sonja had time to make a small meal, eat it, and listen to half of one of her favorite albums before Isak finally emerged from Sonja’s room, looking sheepish and flushed. 

“Well...I’m going to head out. Um, it was nice seeing you.” he stuttered out before making his way to the door and leaving Sonja’s apartment. After he left, Sonja went to her room and found Even lying in her bed, clad only in his boxers. He had a big grin on his face and looked content. 

“Even.” Sonja said quietly, and watched as Even’s smile dropped and he looked at her, appearing guilty. 

“Sonja…”

“What happened today? You and Isak completely forgot about me. What was that all about?” 

“I’m sorry, we just got caught up in things, I guess. I didn’t mean for that to happen, I swear.”

“So, are we okay?”

Looking back at it later, Sonja thinks that she should have picked up on Even’s obvious signs of dishonesty. He hesitated for a bit too long before answering her, and he was looking slightly to the right of her eyes rather than making direct eye contact. However, right then all Sonja wanted was to be reassured and Even gave that to her. 

“Yes, Sonja. We’re fine.” He held out his arms to her and Sonja went to lay with him, feeling comforted by the familiar weight of him under her cheek. Despite her mind trying to calm her discontent, deep down Sonja knew that something had irrevocably shifted between her and Even that day. In fact, it was only a week later that Even broke the news to her that he wanted to break up, that he had fallen for Isak and wanted to give a relationship with him a chance. But for now, in that moment, Sonja allowed herself to believe everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So...this was my first time ever writing anything this explicit and I'm a little nervous about how it turned out. It was a blast writing this though so I hope you found it enjoyable. As always, any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. You can also come talk to me on twitter about this fic, SKAM, or anything else @pansexuaieven !


End file.
